Unconditional
by hihowareya98
Summary: When Brooke and Bailee move to San Francisco and meet the Halliwell brothers, they have no idea of the huge rollercoaster ride they're about to embark on. ON HIATUS.


Rapturous

**Summary: ** When Brooke and Bailee move to San Francisco, they have no idea of the huge rollercoaster ride they're about to embark on.

**Author Note: **Hey Guys! This is the re-written version of the story _Simple. _Thought I had just posted it, I just wasn't satisfied. So, I decided to do a complete overhaul, and re-write the whole thing. That's all I have to say, for now, so go on and enjoy the story!

In view was the house of the Colebank family, situated on a big hill. The house was huge, dressed in red brick. The house was in a very well known, upper class, gated-community. The Colebank family was very well known, especially after the mysterious death of Daryl Colebank. That death, 12 years ago set the community a buzz. Everyone speculating what had happened in that large, mysterious house.

The only people, who knew what actually happened, were the Colebank's themselves; it had actually been a _demon _that had killed the powerful _witch. _

"Oh do you _have _to go?" The elderly mother said, standing in the family's large living room.

The living room had very tall ceilings, and was a pale green color. The furniture in the living room, lived up to the houses great exterior. There were three oversized cream-colored couches, and a huge flat-screen TV, surrounded by bookcases.

"Come on Sarah, let them go!" The step father said, pulling his wife from her embrace with her daughter.

"Oh shut up! She's allowed to miss her daughters!" Brooke said, hugging her mother again. They had been sitting in the living room all day, reminiscing about the good times they had as children in the house. The three girls had cried many times that eventful day, much to Jordan, the step-fathers, dismay. It wasn't as if Jordan wasn't going to miss his two step-daughters, he just felt it was the time for them to move on, to greater things.

Jordan glared at his younger daughter, "You know, the last time I check, your name wasn't Sarah!" He retorted, to the young blond headed girl.

The girls were both two pretty girls, they could pass as twins, though they were two years apart. Bailee was the prettier one, she had long, but curly, blonde hair, blue eyes, and an hourglass- figure. Bailee was, also, quite nice.

Brooke looked a lot like her sister, but her hair was thicker, much more curlier, and her eyes were green. She had taken after her father in many ways.

"You know, I could throw you through that wall if I wanted to!" Brooke spat back to the tall man.

"Brooke! Stop it! He is your father young lady!" Her mother screamed, trying to stop the fighting.

"This, _man, _will never be my father!" Brooke screamed, before running out of the room to the front porch. She picked up a rock from the wrap-around drive way, before playing with it a little.

"Why did you have to do that?" Bailee asked her step father.

"Do what?" He asked, unfazed by the previous situation.

"Make her mad like that! You're lucky she really didn't throw you through the wall!" Bailee lectured him.

"Bailee stop! I would not like anymore _drama _in this house! This is supposed to be a happy day; a day where you and your sister embark on another journey in life!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I'll go get Brooke, before she sends the moving truck soaring," Bailee joked, before running to get her little sister.

Bailee found the young blond sitting on the front porch, still playing with that rock.

"You okay?" Bailee asked, sitting next to her little sister.

"I guess so, I mean, sometimes that man just pisses me off!" Brooke vented, "I mean does he deliberately try to be an ass all the time?"

"I don't know… but I do know Dad wouldn't like you treating him like this," Bailee pointing out, looking out into the yard.

"I guess you're right, I'm not going back in there, you know," Brooke said.

"Please; once more! For Mom?" Bailee pleaded with her younger sister.

"Fine, I'm not talking to _him_ though," Brooke said, as she followed her older sister back into the living room.

Brooke and Bailee walked back into the living, noticing an expression of delight come across her mother's face. Her mother always hated the tension between Brooke and Jordan, but there was very little she could do.

Jordan was a mortal, and he never really accepted the fact, that he had married into a family of witches. She guessed, he just learnt to deal with it. Jordan also wasn't the _emotional _type, he didn't like sappy-sad situations, especially when people were crying. No one really knew why though, well Bailee and Brooke didn't know why.

"You're still here!" Their mother beamed, "I thought you would've convinced your sister to leave!"

"And not say bye first? I'm pretty sure you and _Dad _raised me better than that," Brooke smiled before hugging her mother one more time.

After saying their quick goodbyes, the two girls finally decided it was time to leave, jumping into the moving truck, they were on their way to the big city of San Francisco, looking forward for whatever it held for them.

"You excited?" Bailee asked her sister, as she put the care in _drive_.

"Well, yeah! I'm very excited, for what this town has to offer us,"

"I agree, and you know, away from Jordan we'll be able to practice our magic a lot more," Bailee said, pulling onto the freeway.

"Thank God! I hate how Mom made us shield our magic from him. I know Dad would hate that!" Brooke exclaimed.

"What's the problem with you and him, anyways Brooke?"

"I don't know, something's not right with him, I just have an unsettling feeling with him. It's been here ever since he and mom met,"

"Really, now? You're the only person in the house whose noticed that, because I feel perfectly fine around him. Without him, Mom would still be a mess," Bailee said, looking over at her sister.

The conversation soon died down, and the moving truck got silent. All that could be heard was the quiet hum of the engine. Brooke had found this the perfect time to sleep, and she took that opportunity. After about five minutes, Brooke was far off in Dreamland, leaving her older sister to the road ahead.

**The Next Day **_|| Early Afternoon—_

"Brooke! Brooke! Wake up, we're here!" Bailee said, shaking her little sister.

"Huh? What?" Brooke said, confused, as she surveyed her surroundings. She saw a huge apartment complex, with a lavish pool in sight. The Apartment Complex looked very high class, but what did she expect? Her mother wouldn't give her anything less than the best.

"Wow, this place looks nice," Bailee said, stepping out of the big moving truck.

"Yeah, it does. When are the movers coming again?" Brooke groggily asked, as she also jumped out of the moving truck.

"They should be here within the hour, "Bailee said, "Come on! Let's go find our apartment!" Bailee excitedly added.

"Okay, okay. Let's go, I wonder what it looks like!" Brooke said, immediately waking up.

Bailee pulled an Apartment map out of her purse, her mother had given it to her before she left the house, "It should be this way," Bailee said, walking forward into the cool, air conditioned building. "Up these stairs," She muttered, walking up the stairs. Her sister was close behind her. Her head was buried into the map, an eyebrow raised at the complicated map.

"Ah!" Bailee gasped, as she ran into a muscular blond man, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking!" Bailee immediately apologized, while the younger sister tried her hardest to hold back a laugh.

Bailee looked up to the blonde man, noticing his sparkling blue eyes first, he was very muscular, and had, what looked like, a year-round tan. Bailee couldn't deny that the unnamed man was very attractive.

"It's fine! No worries!" The blonde male said, with a smile.

"I'm Wyatt, Wyatt Halliwell," He said, holding out his hand.

Brooke gasped, she couldn't believe she was in the presence of _the _Wyatt Halliwell, not that she knew much about him, only that he was the most powerful witch to walk the earth.

"Excuse my sister, she's kind of weird," Bailee smiled back at her sister.

"No worries, I get that a lot," Wyatt said.

Wyatt and Bailee continued to unknowingly flirt, "This is getting pretty awkward for me!" Brooke finally said, "I'll find the apartment on my own," She finished, taking the map from her sisters hand, and searching for the apartment.

Brooke walked down a long corridor of doors, as she finally laid eyes on door 204, "This must be it," She said to herself, sliding the key into the door.

Brooke gasped as she took in the gorgeous apartment.

There were gorgeous hardwood floors throughout the apartment, it was a pretty large size, it couldn't compare to her childhood home, but the apartment was still pretty big. The walls were painted a creamy off-white color, and the kitchen had an amazing backsplash.

Brooke stood in the doorway, amazed by the views of the Golden Gate Bridge from the oversized windows.

"This place is pretty amazing you know," She heard a masculine voice from behind.

She screamed, immediately flipping the mystery man over, "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I just kind of freaked!" She said, helping the man up.

"Its fine, that just kind of… hurt," The man chuckled, "I'm Chris Halliwell, I saw your door open and I decided to stop by, "Chris said.

"Oh! Oh! I'm so sorry! I feel even worse now that I know who you are! It was first instinct, I didn't mean anything by it!" Brooke exclaimed, as Chris let out a laugh.

"I told you! It's fine! And your name is?" Chris said, changing the subject.

"Oh, Brooke Colebank," She said, holding out her hand to shake.

"Your name sounds so familiar…" Chris said, racking his brain trying to find the reason why her name sounded so familiar.

"Hmm, I didn't know my family was popular in the magical world," Brooke said, stepping into her apartment for the first time.

"So you're a witch?" Chris asked dryly.

"Yeah, I'm not that good though. My sister is really the more powerful one, though," Brooke responded, walking in circles around the big living room.

"Maybe I could help you with that," Chris said, with a smile.

"Maybe you could!" Brooke laughed.

Chris smiled back at Brooke; they talked quickly before Chris excused himself from the apartment, saying he needed to prepare for tonight, whatever tonight was.

"I can't believe I met _the _Wyatt Halliwell! Just think how excited Mom is going to be? And to top it all off, he was flirting!" Bailee exclaimed as she walked into the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Brooke couldn't help but smile at her sister's happiness, "You know he has a brother too?" Bailee suggestively said.

"I know, I met him; in a very weird way," Brooke laughed.

"What do you mean?" The older sister said, looking out the window to the views.

"Well, he kind of scared me, so… I flipped him, I don't think it hurt him that badly though!" Brooke said in her defense.

Bailee burst into a fit of laughter, she could picture her sister freaking out and flipping a random boy. Even she had known it was her first instinct for just about everything. Ever since the death of their father, Brooke had always been a little bit more precautious. Precautious about everything, she never knew where a demon could be lurking, preparing to strike again.

Her mother had often made fun of her for her precautions. Not in a bad way, just a joking manner.

"He invited me to dinner, you know?" Bailee grinned.

"Really? That's great Bai!" Brooke smiled at her excited sister.

"Yeah! I'm really excited, I really hope he likes me… because I'm not going to lie, I was attracted to him!" Bailee said, as Brooke slowly sat on the floor.

"He'll like you, trust me! You just need to go for it!" Brooke encouraged her older sister.

"So, you're going to need something to wear… and the movers still aren't here, that's going to be a problem!" Brooke reminded the older sister.

"Oh no, they're here. I saw them when I was on the stairs with Wyatt," Bailee said, as Brooke made an "O" shape with her mouth.

"I met a girl today," Wyatt told his little brother, sitting onto the bar stool.

"Oh really?" Chris asked, interested.

Chris and Wyatt's apartment looked a lot like the Colebank's. Just a tad bit bigger, and darker hardwoods. Their mother had furnished the apartment herself, Piper was quite the perfectionist, and she wanted her boy's apartment to be no less than great.

The living room was filled with oversized couches and chairs, and a great entertainment centre that often came in handy. There was a large sheepskin rug in the centre of the room, which finished the room off.

"Yeah, bro! On the stairs, her and her sister were just moving in," Wyatt added.

"I think I met her sister," Chris quietly added.

"Really? When?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, she kind of flipped me," Chris said, as Wyatt laughed.

Wyatt laughed as Chris told him the story, changing the subject, "Wyatt, can you go to restaurant and get the dinner?" Chris asked his older brother.

"Yeah sure, I'll be back," Wyatt said, as blue and white light surrounded him, as he was transported to his mother's restaurant, Piper&Family.

"Wyatt Matthew! What did I tell you about orbing here?" His mother scolded when Wyatt arrived into her office, "What if I were with someone?" Piper asked, "Then you could've exposed magic!"

"Well, it's a good thing you weren't with anyone then!" Wyatt smiled.

"You're lucky you have that smile, it can get you places," Piper chuckled lightly, "What are you here for anyways?" Piper asked.

"Chris asked me to pick up the food?" Wyatt said.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! You know your way to the kitchen, it's on the counter," Piper said, before getting back to work.

"Thanks mom!" Wyatt said, kissing his mother on the cheek before running to the kitchen, to pick up the food.

**Author's Note: **

_Hey there! I really hope you enjoyed the story! I'll try to update it as much as possible, but I can't guarantee anything, since school will be starting in the up and coming weeks. _

_Anyways, the conflict between Brooke and her step-father will play a big part in this story! So keep your eye out on that, if you liked the story PLEASE review! _

_It makes me feel good! :D_

_If you didn't like the story, go ahead and review too! I'm up for constructive criticism, but please don't flame! _

_Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! _

_And get ready for the next chapter! _


End file.
